


Master, Apprentice and a Force Bond(age)

by TrenchCoatHamilham



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost everything, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bratty Kylo Ren, But Kinda Kinky, Choking, Declarations Of Love, Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, Edging, Electricity, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fantasizing, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Bond Shenanigans, Force Bondage, Force Choking (Star Wars), Force Lightning, Force Sex (Star Wars), Hand Jobs, Honestly it's all kinky, Implied Consent, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, JOI - Freeform, Just a lot of hands in general, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orders, Orgasm Control, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Queening, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Restraints, Reylo - Freeform, Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Saberplay, Service Submission, Service Top, Shameless Smut, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, Switch Kylo Ren, Switch Rey, Switching, Tickling, Touchy-Feely, Walking In On Someone, and I regret everything and nothing, even the force, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrenchCoatHamilham/pseuds/TrenchCoatHamilham
Summary: Ben’s future became clear in the short moment they touched. The strongest thing Rey remembered was the pain that filled that future- though it coexisted with powerful hope… and, the most vivid of it all, love.If only Luke hadn’t walked in, maybe then she would’ve been able to hear the pounding of Ben’s heart and his rapid breaths. She would’ve seen the details, the person that was just starting to appear to her. He’d made himself incredibly vulnerable.Something about that made Rey’s heart flutter.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Master, Apprentice and a Force Bond(age)

**Author's Note:**

> There is too much sexual tension between these two for this to not happen. We've seen:  
> force-choking  
> force suspension  
>  _touching_ through the force  
> the force having a mind of its own and bringing people together the way it wants _cough_ **_Kylo Ren Shirtless_** _cough_
> 
> So why not bring some bondage into the mix?

Rey focused on the rustling of leaves and the movement of dirt beneath her as it caught, released and used moisture. She ran over the forms of rocks around her, some with millimeter-deep cracks and crags that seemed to fall down for miles; others were surprisingly smooth. She could almost see every second of water flowing over them thousands of centuries ago. She took some pleasure in observing their lifetimes and how they came to sit in front of her. The complexities of their stories started to tangle in her mind and quickly exhausted her focus. 

Rey opened gold-hazel eyes to dim, hazy light, belonging to her room. She could almost feel the contrast in their adjustment to the dark and their bright shimmer compared to the rest of her world.  
She had been remembering the day’s training. She couldn’t keep her mind off of it for some reason. The lessons invaded her senses more than she had expected; her memory usually didn’t keep such detailed information about her experiences. Instead, her goals were held as priorities. 

Rey was set on shifting her focus away from memories carved deep in her mind, like the disappearance of her parents. Those were always unpleasant and greatly interfered with her training; she lost track of reality and got caught up in visions. Sometimes, Rey could even feel Unkar pulling her arm, pulling her away from her parents. 

The pain and desperation of the experience hollowed her out each time. Leia claimed that she felt something along the lines of “holes” in the force whenever Rey fell dangerously deep into her memories. Much of her recent training targeted her less fine-tuned skills of finding the Force in something other than her own memories and people. It included analyzing non-living things such as rocks, looking for the energy and life that made them. It was supposed to ground her. 

If “grounding” was supposed to be infiltrating her dreams and strengthening her and Kylo’s- no, Ben’s- force connection, then it was working perfectly. 

Rey understood the importance of the training, though, and didn’t dare to question it. It was helpful in learning the intricacies of the life around her, but also for understanding Ben’s troubled mind.  
Rey pushed away the train of thought containing Ben. She took in her surroundings for a moment, paying close attention to how the room was lit. Dust particles had taken flight from her restless shuffling. She took a lazy interest in them; she raised and lowered her leg to circulate cool air through the thin bed sheets.  
Paying attention to something so small made it significantly easier to focus on what was consuming her thoughts. 

Ben. 

He was a conflicted man, constantly moving from one side to another in many ways. Even when she knelt before him to hand over her life, Rey had felt the pull of death come dangerously near, and then lose its edge as the promise of life became clear. Kylo had hesitated long enough to let Ben reach out. He’d given himself the chance to kill Snoke. And as they finished with his guards, she could only see that decision as proof of his turning to the light. 

But Ben had surprised her- yet not shocked her at all- with his proposition to rule the galaxy together. 

She’d almost taken the offer, too. 

The good Rey saw in him had become different… it was charged with need. She could fuzzily sense his motives, the reasoning behind his plans for her, and they weren’t as simple as she had thought. There was a fire in Ben’s ideas. It wasn’t just his tremendous lust for power as Supreme Leader or a pull from any side of the force. 

Remembering what she’d seen was disturbing. Rey wanted to cool down her bed again. She attributed this to frustration and anger, which she decided to steadily work on silencing at the moment by controlling her breathing. 

She was relaxing more now but the air was still uncomfortably warm. This time she decided to pull down the sheets. After all, she was wearing clothing albeit thin, and could retain a sense of privacy if the doors to her quarters were opened.  
Rey returned to thinking about Ben. She may have seen some of his vulnerabilities and conflict through the force-bond, but the darkness in him still fascinated her. 

Kylo’s throne was overwhelmingly dark. It had been what drew her to him at first. Rey couldn’t deny that having so much power was intoxicating, and even beautiful. 

Beautiful… Rey was taken aback by her use of that word.  
The light was beautiful- not darkness. 

_Maybe Ben was beautiful._

Before the day they touched hands, Rey wouldn’t dare to utter, or even think about, that sentence. Ben was a monster to her back then. He was Kylo Ren, which could’ve just as well translated to Cold-Blooded Murderer. 

Their force-bond was mainly an annoyance to her. Rey didn’t want to see Ben at all and couldn’t help but snap at him whenever she saw his pathetic face. Ben, on the other hand, seemed to be in control of the bond. He had questions prepared for her, things to say to sway her his way, and so on. At first, Rey couldn’t tell if he was truly controlling the bond. Then she began to sense his discomfort while training on Ach-To.  
She became aware of her own unease with the situation when he’d appeared in front of her, shirtless. She had seen people in brothels on Jakku- seen how they moved and touched each other, never fully clothed. Their acts seemed animalistic and filled with carnal desire. Rey began associating that natural, raw excitement with something that had to be hidden, be it by covering up emotions or covering her own body. 

She felt that powerful energy in Ben- sensed that he enjoyed seeing Rey flustered before him. She had to admit, he was attractive and his sudden appearance had been a surprise. Rey had only realized it that day when she had time not to be preoccupied with the war, worrying about Luke’s self-inflicted exile.  
There was a lot of discomfort for her on that planet revolving around Luke’s loss of motivation or whatever dark force was there, and especially with the force-bond. Even with some of the interesting encounters they’d had with it, the bond had allowed them to reach out to each other. Ben’s words still echoed in her head, comforting her every once in a while. 

“You’re not alone.” 

Her own words haunted her, as well. They were unplanned, searching and longing for the warmth he was giving her. 

“Neither are you.” 

Those words made their connection feel real. Ben was there, and Rey could feel his presence. She could feel his hand nearing her own. She could feel the warmth of his body, his quickening breathing, even the beating of his heart, or maybe it was her own- she couldn’t remember. 

Ben’s future became clear in the short moment they touched. The strongest thing Rey remembered was the pain that filled that future- though it coexisted with powerful hope… and love. Redemption.  
If only Luke hadn’t walked in, maybe then she would’ve been able to hear the pounding of Ben’s heart and his rapid breaths. She would’ve seen the details, the person that was just starting to appear to her. He’d made himself incredibly vulnerable. 

Something about that made Rey’s heart flutter. 

Rey had only thought about affection- especially love and desire- in passing moments that consisted of obsessive contemplation. Time alone thinking about love was spent longing for something- someone- that wasn’t there. And time to herself exploring desire… she had long forgotten the pleasure she once turned to for comfort.  
She remembered the escape it gave her, especially the pleasure that was so different from the joys the world had to offer her back then. Rey recalled the many nights she had spent alone on Jakku. Some nights, she spent them catching glimpses of couples through tiny windows; other times, trying out what she saw in the privacy of her makeshift home. 

She never had much to work with. She usually imagined a man; he could be tall, well-built, and aware of her likes and dislikes. He would know what she enjoyed, give her sensations she couldn’t even imagine… but the men in her fantasies were strangers- faces easily seen and forgotten. The distance between herself and those men gave her a sense of security. He appeared, faceless, or maybe with too many faces to process, standing over her, powerful and ready. 

Slowly, Rey ran her hands over her body. She let shivers of satisfaction buzzing through her at the touch. It was relieving to focus on something other than what “binds the universe together” and devoting some time to bringing herself together.  
Her imagined desires had rarely involved just herself, though. Something about the familiar stranger seemed dull. Yes, the fantasy was overused, but in it was comfort and connection to her former life. 

Something about that life felt dull now, too. 

One hand hovered over her hips, begging to land and travel lower. It hesitated, though; guilt went through Rey’s mind. This was something from the past. This belonged to a person who was waiting for someone who would never come back, unaware of what the world was truly made of. 

_It wasn’t as important as her training._

The thought floated around in her mind for a while, but was pushed aside as she became aware of warmth building on her skin, calling her hand to it. She thought of fire’s warmth- how it instantly removed cold. Rey was reminded of that night on Ach-To, aware of how much warmer the fire seemed with Ben around it. 

“You’re not alone.” 

Again, she felt his words. But now, instead of reassuring her, they sparked an electric shock of pleasure that flew through her body. The face of the man towering above her became clear. 

Rey stopped hesitating and brought her hand to her stomach and going downward from there; for those hands were no longer hers, but of the Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. The title was only an honorific. But the demand for authority behind it that everyone gave in to was fascinating...and maybe even entertaining to her.  
If he was there, he would demand it of her as well. Maybe he would take off those dark gloves of his and look her in the eyes. She would see how human he was, but he would prove just how powerful he was. He would slowly run his hands over her body, switching between feather-light touches and scratches, adding some surprises here and there... and she would let him, not allowed to question it. 

The last idea made her let out a gasp, followed by needy little sounds as she moved her hands dangerously close to the center of her pleasure. Now, Rey didn’t care to notice that the fingers tracing the lines of her desire were her own, or that only she wasn’t letting herself pay more attention to the fire between her legs, caught up in fantasy. 

The array of whimpers turned to one discernable sound, this time a moan.  
“Kylo…” 

With that name came a surge of hot pleasure. The suddenness of it caught Rey off guard, and she lost herself in the excitement it brought her; her senses ignored the world, so much so that she didn’t hear the low, deep breaths that filled the space. 

_“...Rey.”_

She froze, but turned her head towards the familiar voice. 

Ben. 

His tall, dark form was unmistakable. But, in the dim lighting, Rey couldn’t tell what he was doing. Had he been watching her? She hadn’t noticed any changes in the force, though she wouldn’t’ve noticed an explosion in the base in the mindset she had been just seconds ago. For all Rey knew, she could’ve let down her guard and triggered the connection between them by accident. He would have taken advantage of that for sure. 

But upon further inspection, Rey realized that his back was towards her, and he was sitting on the edge of her bed. His right hand moved up and down rhythmically, speeding up and slowing down at random- or so it seemed. Rey felt bursts of excitement and occasionally, restraint, bleeding through the bond; they coincided with the movement of his hand.  
It dawned upon her that they were doing the same thing. The realization was slow and awkward, causing Rey to blush and look away from Ben as it came to her. 

But why was he there, doing that, with _her_? 

Her own arousal seemingly came out of nowhere… Rey began forming the conclusion that it was because of Ben. He could’ve done this on purpose; he could’ve created the bond, planted those dark ideas in her mind, and used them for his own sick pleasure. All evidence pointed against that so far, though. Ben was clearly unaware of her- that was, until she got up and crawled over to him. 

Rey listened to him to make sure he wasn’t aware of her presence. His breathing was fast and loud, interrupted by sharp intakes of breath. She didn’t dare look down as to not violate his privacy more than she was already, but watched his face; it was tense, with closed eyes and furrowed brows. He didn’t look upset- his expression was leaning towards one of intense focus. 

It was strange to Rey, seeing Ben at peace like this. She considered touching him and letting him know she was there, but he could disappear again. For some reason, Rey didn’t want to miss this quiet moment.  
Suddenly, the moment became much less quiet. Ben’s breaths were joined by long moans that sounded more like growls and grunts- there was power behind them. Curiosity overcame her and she decided to enter his thoughts; but a sudden gasp from Ben stopped her. 

“Rey-” 

She knew what was coming. She hadn’t been paying attention to how he’d been reacting- tensing his muscles, rolling his head and, to Rey’s surprise, biting the back of his gloved hand. His facial expression had barely moved, though, and that was what had confused her. Usually, when she was this close to the edge- to release- she felt the expressive muscles of her face twisting from the whirlwind of sensations coming upon her.  
Rey hadn’t seen the signs and was going to face the consequences… but she didn’t want to. 

She grabbed Ben’s wrist to stop it, and lightly dragged her fingertips across his hot, exposed neck, making his head turn towards her reflexively.  
As Ben took in another breath, unaware of and uttering the name of the person he so desired at the moment, 

“Rey,”  
He received a response. It was barely a whisper, but shook the ground as touch came with it.  
“Ben.” 

His pleasure intensified tenfold. Being deprived of his ability to do something about it made him realize just how much he had to. He tried jerking his wrist away from whatever was holding him back, but that only strengthened the effect Rey’s physical contact had on them. She almost toppled over at the intensity of it; the raw pleasure that came was dizzying.  
As the pair became aware of what had happened, they sat together in the same position- Ben sitting on the edge of his bed, alone, and Rey kneeling behind him on a bed of her own, also alone. But the fact that they were there together was undeniable.  
Ben jumped up and zipped his fly, shaking Rey off his shoulder. He stood, panting, before the bed. As his breathing slowed, Ben eyed her suspiciously and looked Rey over; she was wearing a thin night-shirt that barely went below half her thigh- it looked very good on her. 

“What are you doing here?”  


Ben stared at Rey with frustration; he knew as much as she did about the situation. Her question carried unnecessary aggression, and he decided to quiet it before they continued talking.  
“Are you in a safe place?” Ben asked. 

“Are you?” 

Rey was usually difficult, but her challenging was getting to him today. “I’m in a private room, it’s right next to one of my training areas. Now tell me where you are right now.” 

“In my bedroom,” Rey stated plaintively, giving a smirk in response to Ben’s impatience. 

He looked past her, taking in the implications of what they had both just admitted. He stood in place and went over his options while trying not to pay attention to Rey’s shuffling, or how her shirt lifted as she stretched her arms over her head, or how her eyes pierced his own, watching for his next move...  
After a prolonged silence between the two, Rey placed a hand beside her on the bed, patting the mattress and inviting him to sit down. She was still blushing furiously, but wanted to show that she was comfortable with his presence- though it was still slightly intimidating, 

“So, the great Kylo Ren indulges in such pleasures of the flesh.” Outdated or not, it was one of the only phrases Rey knew to describe whatever they had just experienced together.  
With a hesitative pause, Ben sat down beside Rey. He felt her ease, felt that she was enjoying the glimpse of human vulnerability he had shown her. He gave her a nod and a small sound of confirmation in response.  
She continued. “Why’d you stop? You liked it… right?” 

Ben had been avoiding Rey’s gaze, but locked eyes with her and spoke.  
“Your presence was distracting.” There was a tremble in his voice he hadn’t planned on letting out. He saw Rey smile ever-so-faintly, and bit his lip to keep from lashing out in frustration. She was having too much fun seeing him this discomposed. _Too much fun._

“And yours was unasked for,” Rey’s sharp voice caught and redirected his train of thought. 

Ben remembered the feel of soft skin under his fingertips, the clear ring of names called in the dark. If they both didn’t want this, then why had the air been so full of need? He posed a new question to test those waters,  
“Are you sure about that?”  
Rey’s eyes flicked towards his, seemed to search for their answer there, and turned away not a moment later as Ben spoke again, “I sensed passion- and it wasn’t only from me.” 

She intended to fix her words and change them.  
“Then your presence was-“ now she paused and took a breath, “alarming. But what you were doing” -she shifted uncomfortably- “I didn’t ask to see that.” 

Ben barely left room for a breath as he started abruptly, “you liked the view.”  
These weren’t amateurish mind tricks and Rey wasn’t the common person, but Ben wanted her thoughts to become his anyway. Maybe, if he believed his own words enough, then she would. 

“I didn’t see as much as you think, Ben,” Rey ceased all eye contact with him. 

He was set on regaining it. 

“You’re so sure?”  
With one reaching step Rey was up to his chest, the whites of her eyes showing; he likened them to those of a pet ready to submit. He extended a gloved hand to the side of Rey’s face, curling its fingers just enough to lightly grip her jaw.  
This time, nobody broke eye contact. Rey’s defiant stare was just as powerful as Ben’s demand for obedience. 

But now instead of arguing, Rey leaned her face in closer towards his. 

The tension between them was growing opposite their crumbling walls of judgement. No longer were they Sith and Jedi, but man and woman.  
That realization dawned upon them as their faces came unbearably close together. Ben noticed the rise and fall of Rey’s chest, probably from excitement- something so natural and human put him at ease as his own heart pounded. 

Their lips locked. Rey swore the force of their contact shook the room and not just her heart. Ben almost wanted to pull away from the shock of such energy, but decided against it as Rey reached for the back of his head and placed a finger in his hair, prompting a small gasp from the man. Rey almost smiled wide enough to break their kiss as she twirled a curl or two between her fingers; she hadn’t expected so strong a response to such an easy motion done simply to get closer to him.  
Ben reached back to grab her hand and pulled it away from his head, only to move his lips from hers to the back of her hand for a single, elegant kiss. Rey found the act endearing, and placed a hand over Ben’s to cradle it as she spoke. 

“Why?” 

Ben was thinking about the warm sweetness of Rey’s lips; the question was given in the shape of a soft request- so unlike the stern demands she’d used before, and just as sweet as the kiss they had just shared. It was surely a way of continuing their conversation from before. “You can watch, I know you want to,” Ben answered with a confident smirk though his eyes betrayed him; Rey saw hope bordering on desperation bleeding through those wide eyes and raised brows. 

He knew all too well what she wanted, regardless. It was as if he’d been reading her mind…  
She barely noticed as he entered and watched her thoughts form just as she had when he appeared in the room only minutes earlier. It didn’t bother her this time, though. Rey let her thoughts travel and change freely now to see where they would go- to see how Ben would react. 

He picked up on her decision to play this game right away, to Rey’s disappointment. She had been looking forward to seeing a shocked expression or something of the sort. Instead, she received a frustrated smile. 

“Let me see.” 

The order was rough, given with a low growl, and with no room for questioning. The greenhorned need Ben had shown was long gone. Rey had no choice but to let him in and stop denying him his fun.  
Maybe those were his thoughts… but they seemed to blend with her own seamlessly. Something about letting Ben see her fantasies without the ability to stop it made a bolt of excitement fire through her. Rey indulged in the idea just long enough for Ben to watch it come to life.  
She sensed him leafing through the myriad of imagined sensations that came to her- the touch of a glove along her stomach, not being able to hold back moans of pleasure, begging and calling out his name, the sting of restraints as she pushed against them… 

Ben felt all of it, almost wanting to be in her position, but the prospect of being able to do that to her enticed him just a bit more.  
Rey’s knees were getting weak, and she supported herself by wrapping her hands around Ben’s neck. The weight was almost painful; Ben gently placed her on the bed so that she was sitting. Rey looked up at him again with those anticipative eyes. 

Ben wanted her looking even higher. 

He pushed her down onto the mattress, not at all gently this time. The height difference reminded him of when he had her captured and locked in those metal restraints, all for him to watch and take from.  
That had been cruel, he admitted it. But now, when she was willingly placed before him in such a vulnerable position, Ben couldn’t help but imagine her restrained again. Looking at what she was thinking, he realized that her arms were down as if kept like that by restraints. They seemed thick and metallic, cold in Rey’s mind. They were from the day he was thinking about as well.  
He delved deeper into that specific thought. It was all like that day- so was the room, the chair, and her position. Except this time, she was completely nude. 

He thought it interesting how she’d kept that specific meeting to fantasize about. Ben liked the differences she added. 

A sentence bounced around in Rey’s mind. It was begging to be heard and Ben knew it- he even tossed it around teasingly, letting it take shape in his imagined voice until Rey was practically saying them out loud to herself just to hear them spoken. 

Ben made sure to get his message across now as Rey became more and more invested in her fantasy. This had to sound real; it had to be full of truth and desire.  
“You know I can take whatever I want.” 

Rey responded with a roll of her hips. Then she felt her waist being held down. Rey opened her eyes, expecting to see Ben straddling her- it was as if there was a band around her waistline. 

Much to her surprise, he was standing away from the bed. He was nowhere near to sitting on the mattress.  
It dawned upon her that he was using the Force to keep her torso down. 

“I can’t have you falling off the bed, now,” he presented the action in a caring yet wry light, but quickly noticed how much Rey enjoyed being held down like this; he felt the warmth pooling between her legs along with the frustration at not being able to satisfy herself growing in her mind. “You like being on display before me like this, don’t you?” 

Only after her hands landed on the sheets, clenching them between trembling fingers, did Rey give a word of affirmation.  
“Yes.” 

“Yes who?” He would demand respect of her, especially as she was in the perfect position to do so. 

“Yes, Be-” 

Even before she could finish, he strode up to her side and placed a finger on her lips, adding a sentence for her, “the only way you will refer to me when you’re like this is Kylo. Otherwise, you will stay completely silent.” 

She nodded and Ben removed his hand. Rey had been waiting for him to kiss her, and the lack of sensation set her off. She forgot about the order she’d just been given in her moment of annoyance.  
Ben increased the pressure on her abdomen, prompting a sharp breath from Rey. 

“Say it. **Now**.” 

“Yes, Kylo.” Her voice dropped, but its intensity faded away to a whisper at his name.  
He gave a grunt of approval as he slid his hand back into position, right by Rey’s lips. He circled her lips with his thumb, running over and parting them just enough to place the tip of his finger through. Rey’s eyes closed with certainty; she was about to be kissed. 

After too long a pause, Rey opened her eyes to Kylo’s lips heading lower- his head was already at her chest. She reached out towards him; two fingers landed on either side of his jaw, pulling him up towards her. Rey smiled. “Kiss me, Ben.” 

He raised his eyebrows along with his head. With a laugh, he stood up and walked right back to the edge of the bed. They eyed each other, Kylo taking in Rey’s twitches of protest. 

“I’m going to have some fun with you.”  
Listening to Rey’s breathing becoming filled with quiet whimpers, he continued. “First, you must keep your body still. But it seems you can’t do that on your own, can you?” He shifted the pressure from Rey’s torso to her arms and legs; on her ankles, wrists and elbows. “Second- you will not be giving me orders. And if you plan to…”  
Rey had stopped moving. She was still warm and very excited, but she paid full attention to what he was saying, now.  
“If you dare plan to order me around, you will refer to me only as Kylo. Is that understood?” 

Immediately, she responded, “Understood, Kylo.” 

“We’ll see.” 

Back when she was in this compromising position, he hadn’t had the time to ponder Rey’s beauty. He had noted that she was pretty, yes, but she was a great threat- that fact overshadowed everything else.  
Now, he could see that she truly was beautiful. Rey was spread out before him willingly, defenseless and silent, but this excitement wasn’t everything. The sharp edges of her face turning soft, the flush of her skin turning darker as he watched her, the will to submit to him and show him her fantasies… that was beauty. 

Kylo smiled. “Beautiful.” 

Out of breath, Rey asked for him to repeat what he’d said. It was seemingly an innocent inquiry but let an air of playfulness bleed through the Bond. 

“I said,” -Kylo sat down at the bed’s edge. He placed a hand on Rey’s neck, letting her warmth run through his glove before moving it further down, over her chest, pausing at her breasts- “you’re beautiful.” 

Rey met his eyes. “So are you, Ben.” 

He was about to reprimand her for using the wrong name, but found Rey’s intentions. She wanted to know when they were being genuine and when they were simply doing this for the fun of it. He understood that as soon as Rey arranged the words in her mind- she didn’t want to change the scene they’d got going.  
They smiled in unison at their compliments. Kylo recognized warm affection growing in his chest at Rey’s words. She’d called him beautiful… he took a moment to bathe in their closeness. Heat emanated from Rey’s chest, moving faintly with her heartbeat. She was incredibly strong; the power in her existence impressed him. 

Kylo looked down at her with adoration and noticed Rey’s eyes. That bright green flecked with gold had turned dark; her pupils were blown wide with desire. He wondered if his own were even darker.  
Kylo was in an uncomfortable position, his back twisted away from his legs to face Rey. He eased the discomfort by crawling onto the bed and reaching for Rey’s hips, pushing them down and straddling her.  
He leaned forward and met her eyes; he was tall enough to kiss her forehead easily, but went for Rey’s lips instead. 

Finally- she was being kissed. Rey let out a sigh of relief that became a breathy moan the moment she felt Kylo’s warm mouth on hers. She parted her lips to receive more of him but was met with hot breath on her neck.  
Kylo nibbled on the soft flesh below her ear. He brushed aside some hair and traveled down to her collarbone, earning a cry that resembled a helpless dog’s plea. 

His hands had been digging into the mattress to hold himself up- now, they were on Rey’s shoulders and then behind her neck and in her hair, teasing out a shiver from her. Her head turned to the side, letting Kylo’s hands slip out from under it. He moved to her chest and placed his hands on her breasts. 

Her nipples visibly pebbled even under her nightshirt. Kylo ran a finger or two over them, circling and pinching slightly. Rey reacted well; her hands imitated the motion and pushed up against invisible restraints, but to no avail.  
Rey was struggling against the Force- and against him. Her thoughts were increasingly hard to see. They mostly consisted of actions and sensations now. There was less of the vivid fantasies he’d used for reference. 

Kylo sat up, drawing his hands and lips away from Rey’s body. 

“Don’t-” she gasped, chest heaving and hands trembling, “Don’t stop, Kylo.” 

“Why shouldn’t I stop?” 

It took a moment for her to respond between breaths. “You made it feel amazing.” 

Kylo seemed to be thinking, but replied, “If it felt that good, then why don’t you do it yourself?” He let Rey loose; the pressure on her arms and legs went away. Her hands flew to her breasts as she played with them just as Kylo had. “Let’s see if you can do as well as me.”  
It wasn’t the same. Rey felt that difference right away, and Kylo sensed the hint of disappointment in each thought. 

“Thank you.”  
There was a smile on Rey’s face as she noticed his little shiver of pleasure at those words. But when she slid her hands over her stomach and lifted up her shirt- when one hand reached between her thighs and coated itself in slick- when she used a finger to circle herself- Rey’s upturned lips parted to allow the sounds of her desire out into the world. 

Kylo had an amazing view of her. He was just above her knees, giving her room to touch herself. To his disappointment, Kylo couldn’t see her eyes.  
“Look at me.”  
Rey stilled and lifted her head to meet Kylo’s eyes. She was taken aback by the dominance in his face, projected through hungry eyes that mentally ravaged her body.  
“What are you doing? Keep going.” 

She nodded and began rhythmically moving her hand again. All the while she felt Kylo’s fiery stare burning into her. 

As Rey’s arousal grew, she began to show it with her body: with thrusts of her pelvis into the air that seemed to crackle with electricity, with twitches of her fingers that cut into the bedsheets- Kylo couldn’t choose between standing back and watching to tease her or taking charge and pleasuring her until she could barely speak. 

“I want you to-” Kylo paused. He watched Rey wet her fingers in preparation, and reconsidered the bit of mercy he’d had planned. “I want you to stop.”  
Kylo got off of Rey, who opened her mouth to protest, and stood at the bedside. He placed one arm under her knees and dug the other into her hair, causing Rey’s eyes to close with a sigh.  
He lifted the girl and laid her down horizontally on the bed. “Flip over. Then put your knees and elbows on the bed.” 

Rey hesitated trying to visualize the position, but caught on just as Kylo reached for her torso to turn her over himself.  
“Alright! Just tell me if I’m wrong.” 

“Sure.” Kylo watched as her shaking arms sank into the mattress. She spread her legs apart without a command from him. “Good.” 

The single word of praise made Rey’s back arch and drop. Kylo noticed the indentations below her shoulder blades and on her waist from a harness-like belt; they outlined her form perfectly. 

“Aren’t you going to do something already?” 

“Don’t encourage me,” Kylo teased. He took off his gloves, flexing his fingers at the chill in the air; it was exciting to feel the contrast. He neared Rey’s exposed body.  
Kylo’s leg landed on the bed as he supported himself some more with a hand on Rey’s back. Another hand snaked up her side to her face, finally finding its place in her mouth.  
“Show me what you can do.” 

She’d briefly seen this idea in his mind a while back; Rey took his finger into her hot lips. She only invited it farther after a couple of light, teasing licks and a bite or two. 

Kylo made his own finger slick to ease any discomfort from what he was about to do. He took a breath and traced wet circles around her, slowly and delicately. He kept his eyes fixed on her face and paid attention to how her expression changed with his motions.  
This was the first time he was touching her so intimately… Rey didn’t have time to dwell on the fact as he drew long sighs from her. Being touched by Ben was an almost surreal experience; it was so different from her own hand. Rey loved not knowing what was coming next. And she absolutely loved giving him this much control over her. She was willing to give him just about anything... 

Kylo felt her warmth against his hand as he introduced his thumb to add more pressure. Each time Rey became more invested in paying attention to his finger in her mouth, she pushed back onto his working fingers. He almost thought she didn’t notice when he’d slipped in and out of her with the thin tips of his fingers. 

The hand in Rey’s mouth slid to her thigh and grabbed it, still warm from her tongue. She realized it was to hold her still as a weight pushed down on her entire body. Interestingly enough, she wasn’t being forced down- something was holding her up at the same time. It seemed to support her from all sides, similar to being kept in a force-hold. Actually, it felt exactly like one. 

Kylo planned to do just that; his hand melted into her heat as he stilled both her mind and body. 

Rey could feel Kylo’s hands on her skin and his presence in her mind. The room’s silence filled her head but the steady rhythm of her and Kylo’s breathing replaced the quiet; she couldn’t focus on anything else. 

Kylo returned his hands to the rest of Rey. He placed them around her neck and gripped it. He kept that same pressure as he ran over her back, watching her muscles tense and try to move. Her legs quivered as he ventured lower.  
“I love watching you struggle,” he breathed as Rey fought against the weight holding her down. Not being able to move seemed to intensify every physical sensation she was subjected to, even the air Kylo moved with that sentence. 

It was all because of him. He put her in that position, he made sure she wanted this- it was all because of-  
“Rey.”  
His husky call only brought her deeper into that train of thought. She was lying before him, choosing to be so helpless and vulnerable. But why…  
“You’re mine, Rey.” 

She looked into his eyes, which were lowered to watching her, and saw incredible devotion. Behind those lust-filled words was the need to be with her- she felt the overwhelming love seeping through every action, every movement of his dark eyes. But for the moment, Rey stopped looking past his act. She took in the purpose of those words; it was undeniable. He wanted her- and she wanted him. 

“Kylo…” the sweetness of his name on Rey’s lips made his head perk up. 

“Yes?” 

“Mmh…” Rey backed up further than before, bucking her hips and enveloping the tip of Kylo’s ready finger. “Please, touch me, Kylo.” 

He took his hand away, stood up, and bent over so that his lips fit in the curve of Rey’s neck and shoulders. "We're going to carry on now," he told her, "but this time you're not going to move. And you're not going to beg." He slid his hand from her stomach, across her breasts, around her throat. "I know how much you want me," he whispered. "You don't need to tell me. Unless I tell you to." 

An excruciating silence filled the room, broken by Rey’s cry of joy as a finger slipped into her wet warmth. 

She seemed to both pull in and push him out at the same time. The wet heat was intoxicating, making his fingers go a bit numb, though Kylo wasn’t sure if that was from the excitement he felt.  
He moved in and out; rhythmically at first, but purposely made the motions unpredictable the more Rey moaned. With each of her exclamations, Kylo noticed himself growing unbearably hard. He’d been struggling not to show if for a while now, focusing on Rey, but the arousal was overwhelming. Kylo put a hand on the bulge in his pants to relieve some of the frustration as Rey responded with deeper sighs and needier cries. 

Their voices came together with the sound of skin against skin, heavy breathing and a creaking bed. Neither of them heard the buzz of the door to Rey’s quarters. 

A familiar metallic voice echoed in the room, “Mistress Rey, are you alright?”  
It was C-3P0. 

It took Kylo a moment to sense Rey’s discomfort. Her eyes flew open and she twitched; Kylo released his grip on her and watched as her limbs gave away causing her to collapse. 

“I might be mistaken, but I heard cries of distress coming from your room. Are you hurt at all?” 

Rey fell to her side but propped herself up on a shaky elbow. She pulled her shirt up, which had ridden up to her shoulders, to regain some sense of dignity in front of the droid.  
“I’m fine. It was just…” she turned to face Kylo and let him know that someone had walked in. “I had a bad dream, Threepio. I’ll be alright.” 

“Should I alert Princes- the General about your vision?” 

“Uh, this wasn’t a vision. Don’t worry.” 

“Alright.” He turned to walk out of the room, but paused, “should I close the door, Mistress?” 

“Please, do!” 

Threepio nodded, and the door shut. Rey waited for his worried mumbling to fade away before turning back to Kylo.  
“It was a droid. He-“ Rey noticed his flushed cheeks and furrowed brows. She wondered if she looked that disheveled herself. She certainly started to when she mentioned the reason for Threepio’s concern, “He heard me and thought I was being attacked or something.” 

“Hmm. Caught us off guard.” 

“Yeah.”  
Awkward silence hung in the air as they took in their lust-crazed states. It had all happened so fast, but felt right. 

That rightness overtook Kylo’s sense of shame, letting him slip back into his former mindset. The bigger challenge was getting Rey back there; he took it in his stride.  
Taking his time, Kylo laid down on the bed next to her and reached out to place an arm on her cheek. Looking into her eyes, he watched for a reaction. “Are you still mine, Rey?” 

“Yes. But…” she said, thinking, the wide smile on her face easily heard in her voice, “I think I like the title ‘Mistress’.” Rey placed both hands on Kylo’s shoulders, simultaneously keeping him down and using him for support as she raised herself up. When she was above him, Rey spread her legs to straddle his hips, barely able to place them around him. “Now, what do you think about teaching me some of those powerful force-tricks of yours?”  
Ben exhaled shakily and placed his hands on Rey’s hips, slowly lowering them. In turn, she grabbed and pinned them at his sides. “Not yet,” she waited and listened for a whine of some sort for encouragement, “or not until you ask me the way you’re supposed to.”  


He let out a sigh that ended with a yelp of protest in response to a playful pinch. Rey automatically smirked. 

“Mistress, let me touch you,” Ben pleaded in his desperation. He looked away in embarrassment, but came to see how well the title suited Rey as she grabbed his chin and brought him up to her face. 

“You’re so needy, aren’t you?” Immediately, their lips met and Rey gave him a passionate kiss with all of the power she’d missed out on when he kept himself from her.  
“Good boy, Ben.” She watched his eyes darken and soften at the same time, growing more responsive with each nervous breath. 

Rey slapped a hand onto his chest and pushed his head back down. “Now let me have some fun with you.” 

He sighed lovingly at the sight of her on top of him- so small, yet so strong… she was truly amazing. “I love you.” 

Rey smiled back and laughed, “I know.”


End file.
